A high-pressure-standable pipe connector, in which a nipple is connected to an end of an enforced pressure-standable hose and the end of the hose is tightly connected to the nipple by a plurality of bands, is well-known (Patent Document 1). Further, a pressure-standable pipe connector, in which a spring wound around an end of a pressure-standable hose is fastened by a nut (sleeve), is also well-known (Patent Document 2). Furthermore, a pressure-standable pipe connector, in which screw threads are cut inside a fastening nut, is also well-known (Paten Document 3).